Froggit (Canon, Undertale)/Lord JJJ
|-|Froggit(Battle)= |-|Froggit(Overworld)= |-|Finale Froggit= Summary Froggit is one of the first and easiest enemies Frisk encounters in their journey. They are black and white frog-like creatures who appear to have two pairs of eyes. Not much is known about them, except that they mostly remain confined in the Ruins alongside Toriel and a few other monsters. Some of them appear on the overworld and offer Frisk useful tips instead of battling, most of which are about sparing monsters and avoiding conflicts. A Froggit is later seen in Mettaton's quiz, where it appears as a monster who Frisk has to name, although this ends up really being Mettaton wearing a Froggit shirt. It later appears alongside the rest of the cast to cheer the protagonist on at the end of the pacifist route before having its soul absorbed by Flowey. Multiple Froggits appear briefly in the interactive epilogue of the true ending where they thank the protagonist for breaking the Barrier, although some of them are taken aback by having two new worlds to explore (the rest of the Underground and the surface). Final Froggit on the other hand is one of the last enemies Frisk encounters in the game. Alongside Whimsalot, Astigmatism, Knight Knight and Madjick, they appears in the CORE as mercenaries hired by Mettaton to murder the player and stop them from reaching Asgore. In the Genocide Route, they are one of the few monsters who remain in the CORE to fight off Frisk/Chara, but to no avail. They are an upgraded version of Froggit. Unlike the weak and cowardly Froggit, Final Froggit is aggressive and persistent in their fighting style. Even on the verge of death, they will stand their ground against the enemy. One of them was apparently fused with a Whimsalot and an Astigmatism to form Reaper Bird, one of the Amalgamates. POWERS AND STATS Tier: 9A '''possible '''High 8C | 7A Name : '''Froggit, Final Froggit '''Origin : Undertale Gender : Unknown Age : Unknown Classification: '''Frog, Monster '''Powers and Abilities :Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction, Animal Manipulation Animal Manipulation (Can summon and control flies), Danmaku, Soul Manipulation (Can damage the soul with its normal attacks), Breaking the Fourth Wall (He talk about things that aren't in the game, like the buttons on the keyboard), Resistance to Soul Manipulation [[Attack Potency|'Attack Potency:']] Small Building Level possible Large Building Level '( Capable of harming a low determination Frisk) | Mountain Level (It can jump at Relativistic + speed, creating a kinetic energy equal to over 100 megatons of TNT) 'Speed: Subsonic '''(He should be not too slow compared to Frisk) | '''Relativistic+ (His jump has a close speed to the Knight Knight light) Lifting Strength: ''' '''Unknown Striking Strength: Small Building Level possible Large Building Level '''| Mountain Level''' Durability: '''(It has 4 DEF which makes it more durable than low determination Frisk) | '''Mountain Level Stamina: 'Low (He is ready to surrender or flee afَter receiving one attack from Frisk) | High (It can fight Frisk for a period of time without showing any fatigue) 'Range: ' Standard melee range, several meters with flies '''Standard Equipment: None ' 'Intelligence: Unknown ('He knows the game's mechanics and teaches it to the player, but at the same time he is stupid as he is terrified of the way Frisk spoke, even when he doesn't understand it.) | Above Average (He is able to understand Frisk's words and apparently he has become very experienced) 'Weaknesses: ' Weak against murder intentions '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Froggit : *Five small flies enter the screen one after another from the top of the Bullet Board. They stop for a while and then move towards the protagonist's SOUL. *A small frog appears in the bottom right corner of the board, and jumps with random force to the other side of the board. Final Froggit : *A wave of flies come from the top of the screen. They stop, then home in on the SOUL. *A frog jumps and pursues the SOUL. The frog can land on any edge of the screen and jump again. Key : Froggit | Final Froggit Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lord JJJ Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7